five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Minecraft's (TonicHedgefox)
Five Nights at Minecraft's is a crossover between Five Nights at Freddy's and Minecraft made by TonicHedgefox. Story Five Nights at Minecraft's takes place within the building of the Minecraft Fun-Family Restaurant. The location is still within construction and they need someone to take over the night shift so nobody can steal any valuables or if any animatronics go missing or out of place. You, as the player, takes the night shift for seven nights. Little did anyone know that the animatronics begin to move within the night, as making them remain inactive will make their servos lock up. After Night 5, you get paid your money and that's the canonically ending of Five Nights at Minecraft's. However, staying the extra 6th Night will obtain you an overtime check. Then going for the new Custom Night, you'll be fired for tampering with the animatronics and stealing parts from the building. Animatronics Creepy Creeper Creepy Creeper is the name given to the main antagonist of the game. He is a creeper with holes in his eyes and mouth. He's occasionally seen with a white glow within his eye. Creepy Creeper starts upon the Show Stage with his bandmates. He then goes towards the Dining Area, then the Kitchen or Restrooms, then the Front Hall. Once Creepy Creeper gets into The Office, you must use the Jack-O-Lantern to scare him away. Brains the Zombie Brains the Zombie is the name given to the zombie in the game. He is a regular zombie wearing a red bowtie. Brains is usually the first one to move on earlier nights. Brains will start on the Show Stage, before going to the Dining Area and then the Backroom. Then he'll go into the Front Hall. Once Brains the Zombie gets into The Office, you must use the Jack-O-Lantern to scare him away. Skelebones Skelebones is the name given to the skeleton in the game. He's a regular skeleton that lacks his bow and arrow, yet has a golden hat. Skelebones usually moves along with Brains. He starts on the Show Stage, then goes to the Restrooms, Kitchen, Front Hall then The Office. Once Skelebones gets into The Office, you can use the Jack-O-Lantern to scare him away. Enderman Enderman is an antagonist in the game. He's an enderman with green eyes, and one grey. He usually holds a stone brick block. Sometimes his mouth opens, mainly when he gets closer to you. Enderman will start in the Creature Cell room, before going closer towards the camera in that very same room. Then he goes to the Front Hall, and then The Office. Once he's in The Office, you must use the Jack-O-Lantern to scare him away. Enderman is noticeably faster than the other animatronics. Spiderette Spiderette is an antagonist in the game. She's a spider with a pink bowtie on her head. She has green eyes. Spiderette will start in the Creature Cell room, before going to the Dining Area, then the Kitchen, then the Front Hall. Once Spiderette gets into The Office, you must use the Jack-O-Lantern to scare her away. Lil' Pig Lil' Pig is a tiny pig that appears as a minor antagonist. He's a pig with a brown circle around his eye. Lil' Pig will start in the Passive Room, before going to the Front Hall. Once he gets into The Office, you must use the Jack-O-Lantern to keep him away. Failing to do so will make him disable your Jack-O-Lantern. Steve Steve is an antagonist that appears on Night 5. He looks like Steve but with no eyes and his right arm is missing. Steve starts in the Backroom, before going to the Front Hall. Once Steve gets into The Office, you must put up the camera to ignore him, and he'll go back to the Backroom. Using the Jack-O-Lantern or doing nothing will make Steve jumpscare you. Wither Skelebones Wither Skelebones is a minor antagonist that appears after Night 2. He looks like Skelebones, but an Wither Skeleton. Wither Skelebones randomly appears in The Office, once that happens, you must put up the camera to get rid of him. Not doing so will make him jumpscare you. Mechanics During your shift, you must use multiple objects to help you with the night. Camera The camera works like every other Five Nights at Freddy's game, you can look at all the rooms except from your office. You can also use your Flashlight. Flashlight The flashlight returns and allows you to look in the hall infront of your Office and the Cameras. Jack-O-Lantern The Jack-O-Lantern is a source of light that keeps your Office illuminated. However, you can use it to defend against animatronics by clicking it, which turns it to them. However, the more you use the Jack-O-Lantern, the more its flame will go out. If you double click the Jack-O-Lantern, it will add 25% more fuel into it. Phone Calls Every night, excluding Custom Night, you will get a phone call. Night 1 12AM to 2AM Hey-hey! If you're hearing this, you have taken the shift as the night guard at Minecraft Fun-Family Resturaunt! We really needed someone to take the shift while we're still in construction. Not every camera is up. We install the cameras once the rooms are done. We have a, uh, game area room with a few arcade machines, along with a few consoles with Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode installed on it. Y-yeah, I thought it was a great idea, and so did everyone else. Anyway, along with that, we've installed with every animatronic in, and still working on two. We also had an old black suit in the back. An old skeleton animatronic, but we never use it. Anyway, what you must do is stay within your office, and check the cameras. Make sure no robberys take place, or if anything becomes out of place. We haven't installed the lights yet, however we have installed flashlights in the cameras, and we've put a jack-o-lantern in your room to keep the place lighten up. Make sure you stay in your office, animatronics believe people are an endoskeleton, mainly in the night. So, it's recommended you stay in your room. The animatronics shouldn't get into the room. Anyway, I-I better go! Just stay in that room, and I may be back soon! 4AM-5AM tba